Tajemnice Mamerek
Mamerki, a dokładniej schrony w Mamerkach, położone są nad jeziorem Mamry w woj. Warmińsko-Mazurskim. Była to oficjalnie niemiecka kwatera dowodzenia. Jednak przez wiele lat narosło wokół nich wiele legend. Tekst ten nie ma na celu ich obalenie. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest to pewnego rodzaju wsadzenie kija w mrowisko. Z różnych powodów autor, czyli ja, nie ujawni danych osobowych osób, na które się powoła, a bez których tekst ten by nie powstał. Ponadto żadne z tych informacje nie są i raczej nie mogą zostać potwierdzone. Tak więc, czytelniku, na potwierdzenie masz tylko moje słowa. Słowa, do których napisania skłoniło mnie niedawne wydarzenie, które opiszę na koniec. Zapraszam do lektury! Nie będę zanudzał was historią obiektu (można sobie wygooglować). Dość wspomnieć, że "miasto Brygidy" (nazwa kompleksu) składa się z wielu schronów o najróżniejszym przeznaczeniu. Część jest jasna, jednak nadal pojawiają się pytania odnośnie niektórych. Początkowo uznano, że większe, puste bunkry służyły jako hale do budowy U-bootów lub rakiet V-1 i V-2. Historycy poszukiwali tam też Bursztynowej Komnaty. Obecnie spora część kompleksu jest zabezpieczona i zagospodarowana, jednak jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście lat temu jedynymi śladami dzisiejszych czasów były toi-toie i namiot z biletami. Wcześniej miejsce to w ogóle nie było zabezpieczone i można tam było wchodzić absolutnie bez przeszkód. Z tego okresu pochodzi pierwsza relacja, którą przytoczę. Opowieść 1 "Jako dzieciak mieszkałem w Mamerkach. Ot, takie tam miasteczko nad jeziorem Mamry. Jednak nie było to zwykłe miejsce. Niedaleko nas, dosłownie 300 metrów od domku były pierwsze niemieckie bunkry. Chodziliśmy tam nie raz z kumplami, ale nigdy nie wchodziliśmy do środka. W mieście na obrzeżach mieszkał taki dziadko, co czasem się tam kręcił. Widywaliśmy go nie raz, jak chodzi wśród ruin. Jak nas widział, to nas zwykle starał się przegonić. Frajdą dla nas było to, że można unikać go. W naszych zabawach odgrywał zawsze rolę Gestapo. No. Rodzice zakazywali nam tam łazić, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiliśmy. W końcu znaliśmy to miejsce. Tylko do bunkrów w centrum nigdy nie wchodziliśmy, bo mówiono, że straszy. Niby nikt nie wierzył, ale wiesz jak to było. No i niebezpiecznie. Chodził z nami taki Franio. Odważniak. Kpił z duchów. No i powiedział, że wejdzie do takiego tunelu, co łączy dwa bunkry w głębi. Rzadko tam chodziliśmy, bo było to dość daleko, ale on się uparł. I śmiał się z nas. No i poszliśmy. Wiadomo, inne czasy. Bez telefonów, z jedną latarką od ojca któregoś. I ten Franio polazł do tunelu. My górą, a on z tą latarką. I stoimy przy wyjściu. Czekamy. Czekamy. A tu nagle ten dziadko wychodzi zza nas i już ma nas przepędzić, a my mu, że kolega tam wszedł. Na to on jakoś pobladł i spytał kiedy. No to my, zgodnie z prawdą, że dziesięć minut wcześniej. I nagle słyszym krzyk z tunelu. A on mówi, żebyśmy poczekali. I polazł do środka. Wrócił po paru minutach z Franiem. Takie czegoś w życiu nie widziałem. Franio miał ciemne włosy. A jak wyszedł, to białe. I twarz mu pobladła. Tylko bełkotał o świetle. No i latarka nie działała. Dziadko kazał nam nigdy tu nie wracać. Nie wiem, co było z Franiem, bo więcej go nie widzieliśmy. Mówiono, że oszalał, ale to mogły być wymysły. A ja się niedługo potem przeprowadziłem do Gołdapi i tyle. Z Mamerkami, a zwłaszcza bunkrami, nie chciałem mieć już do czynienia." Adnotacja: Tunel opisany jest obecnie dostępny do zwiedzania i zabezpieczony. Nie ma i nigdy nie było możliwości w nim zbłądzić, gdyż ma około 30 metrów długości. W relacji tej widzimy postać starca, który przebywał w okolicach bunkrów na długo po wojnie i odganiał od nich ludzi. Udało mi się dotrzeć do wnuczki jego siostry. Jak się okazało, mężczyzna zmarł dwadzieścia lat temu. W rodzinie uważany był za dziwaka. Przed śmiercią opowiedział jednak swojej siostrze historię, którą ona przekazała wnuczce. Traktowana była raczej jak bajka, ale w świetle następnych zdarzeń nie należy jej odrzucać. "Babcia opowiadała mi w dzieciństwie taką oto historyjkę. Było to dawno, a babcia ma sklerozę, toteż mogę coś namieszać. Pamiętam, że strasznie się bałam tej historii i nigdy nie byłam w Mamerkach, bo wychowywałam się w Augustowie, a potem przenieśliśmy się do Białegostoku. No nic, mówię już. Otóż wujek, bo tak nazywałam brata babci, w czasie wojny był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Miał bodaj 19 lat. Miał pracę w Mamerkach. Pomagał przy łodziach i był taką złotą rączką. Przed wojną były to Prusy, więc wujek nieźle szprechał po niemiecku i to mu ułatwiało robotę. Znaczy, dopóki nie zjechali się naziści, a konkretniej gestapo (nie ma stuprocentowej pewności, czy było to gestapo, bo w czasie wojny nazywano tak błędnie wiele organizacji). Nie pozwalali się zbliżać do lasku, teren otoczyli drutem kolczastym. Ciągle łazili tam wartownicy w czarnych mundurach z czerwonymi przepaskami na ramionach z wyhaftowaną małą czaszką (nie wiadomo, czyj to mundur). Teoretycznie teren był "Nur fur Deutsch" (Tylko dla Niemców), ale wujka tam czasem wpuszczano, by robił małe naprawy. Nigdy nie dopuszczano go do bunkrów, tylko czasem wchodził do okopów wymieniać instalację. Podobno czasami widywał Heinricha Himmlera, choć w to szczerze nie wierzę. Tak było długo, dopóki Niemcy nie zaczęli przegrywać. Wtedy skończyły się wizyty, a zaczęły dziwne zjawiska. Wujek mieszkał w szopie niedaleko i opowiadał, że czasem widział wielkie kule światła nad bunkrami. Towarzyszyły im zawsze głośne wycia. Nie jedno, tylko jakby kilka kolejno brzmiących zlewających się w jeden ryk. Poza kulami nic nie było widać. Poza tym do jednostki zaczęły przyjeżdżać ciężarówki i pojedyncze samochody osobowe. Zbiegło się to w czasie z zaginięciem kilku młodych dziewcząt z wioski, ponoć bardzo urodziwych, i ludzie zaczęli wygadywać o jakichś bezeceństwach, ale wujek w to niezbyt wierzył. Pewne było tylko to, że kilka wielkich bunkrów w centrum otoczony dodatkowym płotem z drutem kolczastym. Wujek przy nim pracował i zarzekał się, że musiał być on pod prądem. Potem przestali już go wpuszczać. I tu zdarzyła się najdziwniejsza część jego historii. Otóż, gdy Ruscy się już zbliżali, to Niemcy zaczęli tam coś ciągle wwozić lub wywozić, bo codziennie jeździły tamtędy jakieś konwoje. Pewnego dnia wujek poszedł pogadać z zaprzyjaźnionym wartownikiem. Tu wujek zwykle milkł, ale raz powiedział babci, co się stało. Otóż gdy tak gawędzili, to nagle dał się słyszeć głośny huk, czy też wybuch, nie pamiętam. No nic, ważne że wartownik ruszył do środka, a wujek za nim. Nie wiem czemu, czy go wpuścili, czy sam wlazł? To chyba nieważne. No i wbiegł tam i dobiegł aż do dużego bunkra, przed którym stali Niemcy. Ze środka dobywało się światło. W końcu prawie wszyscy ci żołnierze weszli do środka, poza wujkiem i tym wartownikiem, który stanął przy drzwiach. Nagle dało się słyszeć takie jakby wycie, a potem cisza. I błysnęło. Wartownik upadł i zaczął coś krzyczeć, a wujek ruszył do drzwi. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i nie mógł się poruszyć. Brzmi to głupio, ale tak powiedział. I widział jak tego wartownika coś wciąga do wnętrza. Nie mówił co, tylko tyle, że go oślepiło i gdy odzyskał wzrok i mógł się już ruszać, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi w drzwiach bunkra. I że jest tam ciemność (jest to dziwne, gdyż w tym budynku, czyli maszynowni, znajdują się duże, niezasłonięte okna) Natychmiast obrócił się i dał dyla. Nie uciekł daleko, bo nadbiegali już inni Niemcy i bał się, że go zwyczajnie zabiją. Więc wskoczył do jakiegoś wykrotu i ukrył się. Przesiedział tam noc, bo żołnierze kręcili się wkoło, ale nikt nie wszedł do bunkra. Następnego dnia Niemcy całość wysadzili (dziwny fragment, bo opisywany najpewniej schron nadal stoi) Musieli mieć w środku jakieś ładunki. Właśnie. Ze środka nikt nie wyszedł. Teraz to rozumiem. Wujek, jak umierał, to powtarzał "Oni wciąż tam są. Wciąż tam są". Adnotacja: Wbrew pozorom wizyty Himmlera nie są takie nieprawdopodobne, gdyż niedaleko znajduje się jego schron. Był on rzadko używany, ale wiadomo, że bywał tam kilkakrotnie. Tu kończy się druga i ostatnia obszerna relacja. Pozostałe to jedynie krótkie informacje, które "wyciągnąłem" od mieszkańców. Większość to zbieranina plotek i legend, ale niektóre mogą mieć jakieś prawdziwe źródło. Możecie ocenić to sami. "W Mamerkach produkowali U-booty" "Była tam tajna baza badań nad Wunderwaffe" "Po wojnie stacjonowała tam Niemiecka partyzantka, Werwolff, która usiłowała użyć nazistowskiej broni" "Znajdował się tam nazistowski harem mający służyć do eugeniki i "produkcji" nadludzi. Dziewczęta pozyskiwano z pobliskich wsi" "Widywano tam humanoidalne postaci wyglądające jak skrzyżowanie człowieka i niedźwiedzia" "Niemcy budowali tam i testowali rakiety V-2. Nocne światła to ogień wylotowy" "Bunkry to skarbiec nazistów, w którym znajdowały się skarby. Między innymi Bursztynowa Komnata i Włócznia św. Maurycego, a nawet Święty Graal" "Była to zwykła baza" "Prowadzono tam eksperymenty medyczne" I wiele innych. Oczywiście większość to tylko wymysły, ale kilka z nich łączą się z innymi relacjami. Na zakończenie postanowiłem zwiedzić bunkry samodzielnie. W głównych, zabezpieczonych bunkrach nic niezwykłego nie było. Są one obecnie muzeum, gdzie można obejrzeć efektowne odwzorowanie warunków mieszkalnych w bazie. Znajdują się tam również instalacje dotyczące bitwy pod Stalingradem, bardzo dokładna makieta Bitwy na Łuku Kurskim oraz wnętrze U-boota i różne informacje, a także makiety niektórych niesamowitych Wunderwaffe. Z wieży widokowej można obejrzeć całą okolicę. Generalnie miejsce to jest warte odwiedzenia i serdecznie tam zapraszam. Można nawet przejść podziemnym tunelem łączącym, dwa bunkry. Tym, w którym zabłądził Franio. Jednak nie to jest najważniejsze. Wśród bunkrów znajdujących się dalej od zagospodarowanej części kompleksu znalazłem bunkier, o którym mówiła prawdopodobnie relacja. Odwiedziłem wiele schronów wzdłuż drogi, jednak ten, określany jako maszynownia, był zupełnie inny. Duży, przestronny, o nierównej podłodze. Nic dziwnego, że myślano, że jest to hala produkcyjna U-bootów. Wykonałem kilka zdjęć. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem wycie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że hala jest coraz jaśniejsza. Światło dobiegało z jednego punktu na środku i stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. Zrobiłem jedno zdjęcie, a potem zostałem oślepiony. Gdy odzyskałem wzrok, było już ciemno. Wyniosłem się stamtąd jak najszybciej. Tu właściwie kończy się moje śledztwo. Jeżeli ktoś zna jeszcze inne opowieści z tamtych rejonów, piszcie w komentarzach. Jeśli za to ktoś chce sam przekonać się o tym, czy moje słowa były prawdziwe, zapraszam do Mamerek. Nawet jeśli nie natraficie na żadne niewyjaśnione zjawiska, na pewno pogłębicie swoją wiedzę historyczną i wrócicie z ciekawymi historiami. ------ Autor: Chudy Pan Kategoria:Opowiadania